


It's Complicated

by Fullmetal9767



Series: Rule the Court [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Don't worry there's smut too, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oikawa's kind of clueless, Sexual Content, Still bad at tagging, confused feelings, more tags to come, poor iwa-chan, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal9767/pseuds/Fullmetal9767
Summary: Riza is living with Oikawa and Iwaizumi in Tokyo, but three people in one tiny apartment is getting cramped.  Not only cramped, but complicated.  When friends from the past come to visit certain things are brought to light.  After one drunken night of karaoke, decisions must be made, feelings examined and loyalties tested.Second installment of Rule the Court, events in "Royal Deception" escalate in this.  Can't be read on it's own.  Well, you could, but you may be confused at times.





	1. Living Spaces (Riza)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to put this up. This one takes place from both Riza and Iwaizumi's perspectives. I've indicated who's POV by putting their names in parentheses after the chapter title. Big thanks to everyone who read "Royal Deception." Here we go. Hope you like it.

“I think I finally found a place.” 

Iwaizumi looks up from his bag where he was stuffing his textbook back into it.  “Oh?”  He slings the strap over one of his shoulders.  “That’s good.”   He rubs the back of his head absent-mindedly.  “You know you can stay with us for however long you need to.  You don’t have to rush and find something.”

I pick up my own bag as we head out of the classroom.  “I know that.  This place is in my price range and it’s close by.”  We exit the building and head towards the station.  “I’m going to see the place before I say yes.  If it’s a total dump I’ll keep looking, but the guy on the phone said he cleans even if his roommate doesn’t.”

“You’re going to be rooming with guys?” Iwaizumi asks with a tense edge.  I roll my eyes at his overprotectiveness.    

“I’m kind of used to it by now.”  I smirk at him.  I’ve been living with him and my boyfriend, Tooru, for the better part of two months now.  The place is small with only one bedroom, a kitchen and a small living space.  It was originally just going to be Iwaizumi and Tooru, but circumstances had me moving to Tokyo with them.  Tooru loves that we all live together, but both Iwaizumi and I can see the problems it’s causing.  Three people in that small space is rough.  There’s only one bathroom.  Not to mention Tooru and I are still kind of in the honeymoon stage of our relationship.  Iwaizumi has been good about not being home when we want time alone, but I can see how much it’s affecting him.  If I had my own place, Iwaizumi could at least have some space for himself. 

“Yeah, but these guys are strangers.  You don’t know if they’re creepy pervs or something.”  Iwaizumi frowns. 

“That’s why I want to meet them first.  I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

Iwaizumi snorts.  “Then why are you dating Shittykawa?” 

“Hey,” I smack him lightly on the shoulder.  Has he gotten buffer?  “You’re friends with him.  What’s your excuse?”

“Fair point.”  His face sobers.  “You aren’t going alone are you?”  I look at him confused.  “Oikawa’s going with you, right?  To meet these new roommates of yours.”

“I hadn’t asked him.”  I look at his frown.  “If it makes you feel better, I’ll ask when we get home.”  I look at my watch.  “He said he’d be home when we got back.  His practice got cancelled today.” 

Iwaizumi and I go to the same university, while Oikawa goes to a different one.  The apartment is in between the two.  Since Iwaizumi and I have the same major, we turned out to have some of the same classes this semester.  I’m a year ahead of him, but it’s nice having a friend to study with. 

“Where is this apartment anyway?” Iwaizumi asks. 

“It’s a couple train stops away from our place now.”  I try to pull up the map in my mind.  “I think it’s actually closer to Tooru’s campus than ours, but I don’t mind the commute.  And if I have to I can stay at your place if I have to be at school early or whatever.  You wouldn’t mind that, right?”  I turn and smile at him.

“No, I guess not…Hey!  Watch out!”  Iwaizumi’s arm wraps around my middle to pull me back onto the curb.  A truck barrels past, honking its horn.  “Watch where you’re going asshole!” he yells after it. 

I turn and bury my face in his shoulder.  His body freezes.  His fingers flex where they are still wrapped around my waist.  “That was kind of scary,” I mumble into his shirt.  I realize I’ve gripped his shirt too.  The truck came so close to hitting me. 

“A-are you okay?”

I look up at him.  My eyes widen a little when I realize how close our faces are.  His do the same.  “Y-yeah.  Thanks, Hajime.” 

I see him swallow a little when I say his first name. 

“See!  I told you they were together!” A loud whisper has us both whipping our heads to the side.  Two girls from the class we just left are staring and giggling at us. 

Iwaizumi’s face reddens and his usual frown fits into place.  He releases me immediately.  He clears his throat.  “Then watch where you’re going next time, dumbass.”  He pushes my shoulder a little. 

I blink and a smile stutters in to existence.  “Then don’t distract me while we’re walking, Iwa-chan!”  He grits his teeth when I use the nickname.  The weird moment passes and we’re back to normal.  When we get on the train I can still make out a dusting of pink on Iwaizumi’s tan cheeks.

 

* * *

“What do you want for dinner?” I ask as we near our building. 

“You cooked last time.  I can do it.”  We reach our door.  “I think we may have some fish.  We’ll need to go to the store soon.”  Iwaizumi opens the door. 

We both freeze when the distinct smell of something burning meets our noses.  We stare at each other.  We scramble to get our shoes off.  “Tooru!?” I yell. 

“Oy, Oikawa!”  Iwaizumi beats me to the kitchen.  “Crap,” I hear him mutter. 

“Iwa-chan!  Riza-chan!  Don’t come in.  It’s not ready yet!”  Tooru’s voice comes out a bit frantically.  I stand next to Iwaizumi and stare at the mess our small kitchen has become. 

“He’s tried to cook something,” Iwaizumi mutters under his breath. 

“How bad is it?  Can we still save it?” I whisper back. 

“Rude!  Both of you!  I can hear you, you know!”  Tooru frowns at us with one hand on his hip and a spoon in the other.  He’s wearing the pink apron I bought on a whim.  I duck my head while Iwaizumi just frowns some more. 

I walk up to Tooru and wrap my arms around his waist.  He doesn’t relax his position and looks down his nose at me.  I rest my chin on his chest.  “I’m sorry.  I meant what did you make us?”  I blink up at him. 

His frown stays in place for a little bit longer.  I see his eyes flick to Iwaizumi over my head.  He sighs.  “I wanted to make you both something special since we’re all home tonight.”  I feel his shoulders slump.  “It’ll probably poison us all though.”  I pull back and look at him.  He looks down at his feet. 

I turn and look at Iwaizumi.  I raise my eyebrows at him.  He rolls his teal eyes and shoves off the wall where he was leaning.  “Nah, you probably didn’t mess up as bad as you think.”  He walks over to the stove and lifts the lid of the pot.  I see his nose wrinkle slightly before he smooths out his face.  “Easy fix.”  Tooru looks up with a hopeful expression.  Iwaizumi nods his head at us.  “Go be gross and coupley for a little bit while I sort this out.”

“Thanks Iwa-chan!”  Tooru’s mood shifts and he’s happy again.  I’ve notice only Iwaizumi can bring him out of the periodic slumps he seems to go into.  He doesn’t really do anything special.  I still don’t know how he does it.    

I start pulling Tooru out of the kitchen.  “We are not gross,” I whine.  When we’re almost out of the kitchen I turn and mouth, “thank you,” at Iwaizumi.  He waves it off and turns his attention to saving our dinner.  I pull Tooru towards the living room.  “I need to talk to you anyway.” 

Tooru jerks us to a stop.  “Before that…”  He yanks my arm and I practically fall against him.  He tilts my chin up and smirks down at me.  “Welcome home, Riza-chan.”  His lips press against mine.  My eyes roll into the back of my head.  My mouth opens willingly.  Tooru’s tongue traces the inside.  I run my hands up his chest and tangle them in his hair.  His fingers dig into my hips trying to pull me closer, even though we are pressed firmly against each other.

When it’s getting hard to breathe I pull away.  Tooru’s eyes smolder at me.  I have to blink a couple times to clear the fog in my brain.  “Iwaizumi’s in the other room,” I breathe out.  We try to be good when he’s home, but sometimes it doesn’t work out that way. 

Tooru smiles at me in what he thinks is an innocent way.  “I was only saying hi to my girlfriend.  Iwa-chan’s okay with that.”

“As long as you keep it PG, I don’t care what you do!” Iwaizumi yells from the other room.

“See?”  Tooru smiles at me. 

I roll my eyes, but end up returning his smile.  “Come on, I really do have something to tell you.”  We sit down on the couch.  I look at Tooru.  “I found a place.”

He raises his eyebrows.  “Oh.”  I see him thinking.  “Okay.”  He’s not giving much away.  I can’t tell if he’s happy or upset. 

“We said this was only going to be until I found my own place.  The three of us can’t keep living together like this.”  I motion around the small apartment.  “There’s only one bedroom, hell there’s only one bathroom.”

“I thought we were fine.”  Tooru pouts a little.  I sigh. 

“You have to see that we’re all basically on top of each other.” 

“I like being on top of you.”  A sultry smile is shot at me. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.  I was always going to find my own apartment.” 

Tooru sighs, knowing I’m right.  “Well, where is it?”

“A couple stops away.  It’s actually closer to your school.  The guy said I’d get my own bedroom and bathroom.”  I shrug. 

“Wait, guy?” 

I can’t hide my wince.  I knew it.  Just like with Iwaizumi, Tooru narrows his eyes at me.  “I get along better with guys.  Besides the guy on the phone seemed nice enough.  And I’ll meet them before I say yes to the apartment.”  Tooru is still frowning at me.  “That’s another thing I wanted to ask you.  Iwaizumi says I shouldn’t go alone to see the place.”

“Iwa-chan can be smart sometimes,” Tooru grumbles. 

“Well then, will you go with me?”  I grab his hand and start playing with his fingers.  “You can meet my new roommates and see for yourself that you have nothing to worry about.”

“When are you going?”  Tooru is watching me play with his hand. 

“Wednesday before class.  They’ll both be home and will be able to show me the place.” 

“I have a study group on Wednesday.”  Tooru grabs my hand.  “Can you do it some other time?” 

“Not really.  They have class and clubs and stuff apparently.  They’re only free on Wednesday around noon.”  

“Hmph.”  I see Tooru’s mind trying to figure out how to be there.  His eyes suddenly shift to me.  “What about Iwa-chan?”

I frown a little.  “What about him?” 

“He can go with you.  He can tell if those guys are bad news or not.” 

I blink a couple times.  “Sure, okay.  I’m fine with him coming along, if he doesn’t mind.”

Tooru pulls me to him.  “He won’t mind if I ask him nicely.”  His nose runs along my jaw making my breath hitch.  He pulls back abruptly.  “And if all goes well, we can celebrate your new place this weekend.  Mattsun and Makki are coming into town and we can all go out!”  His 180 mood shift leaves me a little dizzy. 

“S-sure.  I sort of remember them.  It’ll be nice to officially meet them.”

“If you two are done making out, dinner’s almost ready!” Iwaizumi calls from the kitchen. 

“We weren’t making out!” I yell back.  I look at Tooru.  “I’m gonna change.”  I stand up.  Tooru follows. 

“I’ll persuade Iwa-chan to escort you on Wednesday.”  He bounds off towards the kitchen.  “Iii-waaa-chaaan.”  I hear him yell. 

“Oy, don’t just grab me when I’m holding something hot.”  I hear a small scuffle and smile to myself as I head to the bedroom to change.  I think I’m gonna miss living with these two dorks. 


	2. Two Annoying Idiots (Iwaizumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the two annoying idiots could be...

I agreed to go with Riza simply because I had nothing better to do.  At least that’s what I keep telling myself.  It definitely didn’t have anything to do with Oikawa pleading with me to protect his girlfriend from strange men.  It definitely didn’t have to do with the smile she gave me when I agreed.  No, I was bored.  That’s why I’m on this crowded train, headed to an unknown apartment. 

I glance at the overhead map for the fourth time.  I feel like we’re going to miss our stop, but it’s still a couple stops away.  A hand on my arm has me looking down.  Riza smiles up at me.  “It’s okay, we’ll be there soon.  We won’t miss it.”

I frown down at her.  “I know that.”  Why does my voice always sound so rough? 

I feel her chuckle against my chest.  Wait, when did she get pressed up against me?  The crush of the midday crowd is pushing our bodies together.  “You can’t fool me, Iwaizumi.  I see how flustered you still get anytime we’re on the train.”   The train lurches and my hand automatically goes around her middle to steady her.  She smiles her thanks.  She looks around seemingly unaware that I haven’t removed my hand from her waist.  I should drop my arm, but what if the train lurches again?  She keeps talking.  “It’s not that much different from the New York subway.”  I grunt in response.  “Oh this is our stop.”  I remove my hand as she starts pushing towards the doors.  Her fingers find the hand I just dropped and she’s pulling me through the throng of people.  

Why is just the touch of her hand sending jolts down my spine?  It’s just like when Oikawa hugged me from behind the other day.  What is going on with me?  The train slows to a stop and we practically fall onto the platform.  She releases me once we exit the train.  I wonder if she misses the heat like I do.  No, stop that train of thought right now! 

I look around.  “So which way?” 

She checks her phone.  “This way.  He said it’s only a couple minutes from the station.”

I shove my hands into my pockets and follow her as she periodically checks her phone.  I look around.  It doesn’t look all that different from where we live.  “Where is this place?  You said it was only a couple of minutes.”

Riza glares at me.  “We’ve literally been walking for a whole 90 seconds.  You didn’t have to come with me, you know.”

I stare at her.  “Yes I did.”  Her face reddens for some reason.  She clears her throat and looks down the road. 

“I think I can see the building.”  She walks a little quicker.   I easily keep up, which seems to annoy her.  I frown at the ground.  The next thing I know we’re standing in front of a second floor door marked with a 202.  “I guess I’ll just knock.”  Riza raps on the door three times. 

There’s a loud thunk from inside the apartment which has us both looking at each other confused.  We hear some muffled yelling.  Then someone says on the other side of the door, “Dammit, Bo, calm down or you’re gonna scare her off.”  The door is jerked open to reveal a tall guy with the messiest black hair I’ve ever seen.  His smile instantly puts me on edge.  His eyes flick between the two of us before landing on Riza.  His smile widens.  I immediately don’t like him.  “You must be Riza.”  His eyes flick to me again, looking me up and down.  I frown at him.  He focuses back on Riza.  “Come on in.”  He steps aside to let us pass.  I stick close to Riza, not wanting her anywhere close to this guy. 

The door shuts behind us and a loud yell has me focusing on the other person just inside the door.  “Hey, hey, hey!  Welcome to our apartment!”  This guy’s hair is almost as ridiculous as the first one’s.  It’s streaked white and black and sticking straight up.  It makes him look like some sort of owl with his large gold eyes.  “I’m Bokuto Koutaro and the handsome gentleman behind you is Kuroo Tetsurou.  Thanks for answering our ad!”  He’s all smiles and energy.  I’m tired just looking at him. 

I look at Riza.  My eyes widen when I notice she’s smiling at the loud person standing in front of her.  “Riza, nice to meet you!”  She holds out her hand.  Bokuto grabs it and shakes it too many times.  She turns to Kuroo who’s somehow past me and in the hallway.  I didn’t even hear him move.  She shakes his hand as well.  They both look at me.  “This is Iwaizumi.”  She introduces me.  I just grunt and nod my head. 

Kuroo smirks again and raises an eyebrow at me.  Bokuto smiles at me.  “You wanna see the apartment?”

Kuroo places a hand on the shorter guy’s arm.  “Remember what I told you, Bo?  We have to offer drinks and stuff first.”

“Oh right.”  Bokuto looks at his feet.  I roll my eyes.  Riza steps forward.  She has a small crease between her eyebrows. 

“It’s okay.  I’d love to see the place.”  Her voice is soft like she’s talking to some injured animal. 

Bokuto perks back up immediately.  “Come on, then.  Follow me.”

I see Kuroo shake his head, but smile fondly at his roommate.  We all follow the bouncing man down the hallway.  It hits me who he reminds me of.  He’s an older, louder version of Karasuno’s number 10.  I’d hate to think what it’d be like to have those two in the same gym. 

Bokuto throws open the door at the end of the hall.  “This is the living room and the kitchen.”  We walk in and look around.  It’s definitely bigger than our place. 

Kuroo leans against a wall.  “We don’t really do a lot of cooking.”

“We like eating though!”  Bokuto smiles. 

“Well, I like to cook so maybe the kitchen will get the use it deserves.”  Riza smiles at the two.  They smile at each other.  I feel my frown deepen.  She’s talking like she’s already thinking about moving in with these two idiots. 

Kuroo pushes off of the wall.  “That door is our bedroom.  Me and Bo share.  We have a bathroom in there so you won’t have to worry about that.”  He pushes open another door on the opposite side of the room.  “This would be your room.” 

Riza enters and I follow her.  There’s a bed and a small desk, but otherwise it’s completely empty.  She smirks at me.  “It’s bigger than our room now.  Jealous, Iwa-chan?” 

I roll my eyes at her and punch her arm.  She stumbles a little.  Oops.  “With you gone, it’ll seem like we have all the space in the world.”  I ignore that she’s picked up Oikawa’s stupid nickname. 

She gives me a fake affronted look, but smiles telling me she’s not really offended.  I turn to look at the rest of the room and find the tall black haired guy staring at us.  He smirks at me again and I feel my fingers curl into a fist.  Something about him makes me want to punch the grin off his face. 

Bokuto bounces into the room.  He throws his arms over Kuroo’s head from behind, draping them over his shoulders, and rests his chin on his shoulder.  It causes Kuroo to slouch a little since the white haired man is a few centimeters shorter.  “You have your own bathroom in there.”  He points to a small door.  “We know girls like their privacy and stuff so we won’t use it, even for emergencies.”  He smiles again at Riza.

“Thanks Bokuto-san,” she says smiling back at the energetic man. 

“Just Bokuto’s fine.  If we’re roommates we don’t have to be so formal.  I mean you have us calling you by your first name already.”  His smile is starting to annoy me. 

“Well, my last name’s a little hard to pronounce.”  She smirks at Kuroo.  He chuckles.  What is that about?

Kuroo motions towards the living room.  “Shall we sit down and talk a little?”

“Sure!”  Riza walks out of the room.  I just follow.  Why is she so happy about these two?  She sits down on the love seat and pats the cushion next to her for me to sit.  I look at how little space there is on the small couch.  Kuroo sits on the bigger couch and that decides it.  I sit down next to Riza and try not to brush my leg against hers.  Bokuto flops down next to Kuroo, who rests his arm behind the shorter man’s head.  Riza looks around the living room.  Her eyes land on a volleyball in the corner.  I noticed it when we first came in.  Her eyes flick back to the two on the couch.  Something flares in her gaze.  “You two seem familiar somehow.”  I look at her confused.  “Do you guys play volleyball?”

Bokuto and Kurro grin at each other.  “Sure do!” Bokuto perks up.  “We were both captains of our teams in high school!”

I hear Riza mutter, “I knew it,” under her breath.  My confusion is only growing.  “My boyfriend was captain of his team too,” she says louder.  Both of their eyes flick to me.  I feel my face heat on its own.  Riza stutters, “Um, no, Iwaizumi is my friend.”  Her face turns red too.  I blink at her. 

“So, grumpy here is single?”  I frown at Kuroo who smirks at me. 

“That’s none of your business,” I grumble.  Kuroo’s smirk only widens. 

“I have a question for the two of you.”  All eyes turn to her.  She looks smug for some reason.  Bokuto cocks his head and Kuroo raises an eyebrow.  Riza leans forward.  “I used to be the assistant coach for a high school team last season.  Tell me, do either of you remember playing a school called Karasuno?”

Recognition flares in both their eyes at the same time.  “You coached chibi-chan and Tsukki’s team?!” Bokuto yells.  Riza grins widely. 

Kuroo lets out the most obnoxious fucking laugh I’ve ever heard.  “I knew you looked familiar,” he says.  “Now I remember seeing you on their bench at nationals.  How’ve you been?”

“I’m not coaching anymore, obviously.  I moved to Tokyo to focus on my studies.” 

Bokuto grabs his phone.  “I have to tell Akaashi who are new roommate is.”  He pauses and looks at Riza.  “That is if you want to move in.”

My body tenses for some reason.  I watched the whole exchange with something curling in my stomach.  Riza knew who these two were as soon as we walked in the door.  “You don’t have to decide now,” I say in a low voice. 

Riza puts her hand on my knee.  “Shush.”  My skin seems to vibrate where she touched me.  She grins at the two idiots.  “You two seem pretty cool and I’ve heard a lot about you already from my team.”  Bokuto seems to be bouncing in his seat.  “When can I move in?” 

I feel my mouth tighten.

Bokuto sits up from where he was leaning against Kuroo.  “Really?  Yay!  You’re tons better than the other guy who applied.  He was weird.  I thought we’d be cool at first, but no, he was weird.”  He shakes his head. 

“And that’s coming from a guy who styles his hair like _that_.”  Kuroo points to Bokuto’s head. 

“Hey you said you liked my hair!”  Bokuto puts Kuroo in a headlock.  “And I don’t want to hear anything about hair from the likes of you, Mr. Bedhead.”  They continue to wrestle on the couch.

I look at Riza with a frown.  Does she seriously want to move in with these two?  She smiles at me and then at the two of them.  I heave a giant sigh and clear my throat.  The two stop and right themselves.  “Anyway,” Kuroo tries to smooth down his hair which has become even more of a mess, “feel free to move in whenever.”  He smiles at Riza.  The need to punch him returns. 

“I can probably move in next weekend, if that’s all right.” 

My stomach clenches.  So soon?  I shake myself.  We said it was only temporary, her living with us.  Besides, that apartment isn’t big enough for three people. 

“Next weekend is fine.  We got some friends in town so we might not be home though.”  Kuroo thinks about it.  “Here.”  He gets up and grabs something off the counter in the kitchen.  “Take my key.  I’ll be with Bo so I don’t need it.  Use it until we can get you one.” 

Riza takes it.  “Thanks!”  She glances at her watch.  “Crap.  I gotta go.  I have class.”  She stands and we all follow suit.  She beams at her new roommates.  “I can’t wait to live here!”

“Us too!”  Bokuto bounds over and throws his arms around her.  She automatically hugs back.  My nostrils flare.  Bokuto makes eye contact with me and immediately releases her.  “Sorry, bro.  I got excited.” 

Kuroo slings an arm around the shorter man’s neck.  “Don’t worry, he’s not the boyfriend.”  His eyes flash at me.  He turns to Riza.  “Can I get one too?” 

She rolls her eyes, but opens her arms.  I glare at her.  She doesn’t see me, because her face presses into Kuroo’s chest.  His eyebrows raise at me as he hugs her a little too long.  I take a deep breath to try to calm myself.  He finally releases her.  She smiles at him.  Why is she smiling at him? 

“Riza.  Class.”  My voice comes out clipped. 

“Right!”  She starts heading towards the door.  “I guess I’ll see you guys next weekend some time.”  She grins back at Bokuto and Kuroo who are following us to the door. 

“Can’t wait!”  Bokuto says.  “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

“See you later, Riza-chan,” Kuroo says.  I glare at him again which earns me another stupid smirk. 

Riza waves and walks out the door.  I glare at the two one more time before I follow her. 

We walk to the station in silence.  Riza is humming to herself, a habit she picked up from Oikawa.  Once we’re on the train, I can’t take it anymore.  I turn in my seat and grab her attention.  She looks at me puzzled.  “Are you sure about this?” I ask. 

“Sure about what?”  She cocks her head to the side. 

“Those two.  Living with them.”  She frowns at me.  “I don’t like that Kuroo guy.  I get the feeling he might try something with you or…something,” I finish lamely.

Riza’s lips tighten and then she’s laughing, hard.  She clutches her sides when she sees my confused look.  Why is she laughing?  I’m actually concerned for her.  She wipes a tear out of her eye.  “Oh, Iwaizumi.”

“What?”  I frown at her. 

She gets herself more under control.  “I’m pretty sure they’re both gay.”  I blink at her.  “And I’m also pretty sure they’re _together_.” 

“What?”  I keep blinking at her.  “What gave you that impression?”

She chuckles a little.  “They were all over each other from the moment we walked in the door.  You didn’t notice?”  I shake my head.  She grins and give me a sly look.  “If anyone has to worry about Kuroo hitting on them, it’s you.”

I wrinkle my nose.  “Excuse me?”  I think back to Kuroo looking at me.  He was just trying to antagonize me. 

Riza shrugs.  “I can’t blame him.”  She looks at me and for some reason her eyes flick down to my arms.  “I mean Bokuto’s biceps were pretty on par with yours.  I guess Kuroo has a type.”  She grins at me again. 

My brain seems to short circuit.  I think back to everything that just happened.  Bokuto hanging his arms on Kuroo’s neck, Kuroo touching Bokuto’s arm gently, Bokuto leaning against Kuroo on the couch.  All that meant they’re gay for each other?  Oikawa does that stuff to me all the time.  My brain is too preoccupied to realize I’m pretty sure Riza just complimented my biceps and called me attractive again. 

The stop for the university is the next one, so Riza stands.  I stand with her.  She turns to me.  “Thanks, Iwaizumi, for coming with me.”  She leans up on her toes and kisses my cheek quickly.  I’m too stunned to say anything. 

Right as the doors open I find my voice again.  “N-no problem.  See you when you get home.”  She waves over her head as she turns to exit the platform.  The train lurches forward and I grab the rail to steady myself. 

I touch my cheek.  My thoughts are a jumble.  All this talk of being gay has me thinking of myself.  I’ve always thought I was gay since I’ve been in love with my best friend, a guy, for as long as I can remember.  But now this girl is making me feel the same things.  I hang my head.  I’m so messed up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing Kuroo and Bokuto. I plan to have them appear a lot more. Don't worry Oikawa and Iwaizumi are still my main guys, but gosh I just love those idiots.


	3. Seriously, What Is Wrong with Me? (Iwaizumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated. Sorry to say this chapter is just more Iwaizumi overthinking everything. I swear juicier stuff is coming, it's just taking forever.

When I get home the place is thankfully empty.  I look around the small space.  It seemed perfect when it was just me and Oikawa.  Neither of us needed much space.  Sure he takes way too long in the bathroom, but I thought I could live with that. 

I never thought I’d be living with two people.  On top of that the two people who…  No, I need to stop thinking about this.  Nothing will ever happen.  They have each other and I’m their friend.  Friends is enough.             

I’m done thinking about this.  I pull some assignments out that I’ve been neglecting.  Anything to distract myself. 

The next few hours are spent immersed in anatomy.  I’ve just finished memorizing the muscle groups of the back and shoulder when the door opens. 

“I’m home,” Oikawa calls from the front hall.  He enters the living room.

“Welcome back,” I say without looking up from my textbook.  “How was practice?”

“Less fun without my Iwa-chan there,” I hear the pout in Oikawa’s voice.  I roll my eyes.  I know he loves his new team, even if he complains about them all the time.  “I’m gonna go shower.  I smell disgusting.”

I just grunt at him.  I hear the water turn on.  My eyes wander to the bathroom door.  I snap my head back to my book.  I read the same sentence four times before I slam the book shut.  So much for studying. 

“Iwa-chan!  Have you seen my E.T. shirt?”  Oikawa walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  Water drips from his hair and travels down his chest.  I swallow thickly. 

“Last time I saw it was in that mess in your laundry basket.”  I shove my books back into my bag with more force than strictly necessary.  “And put some pants on,” I say gruffly. 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before Iwa-chan.”  Oikawa winks at me and my stomach swoops. 

“Riza will be home soon.” 

Oikawa looks at me over his shoulder.  “It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before either.”  He smirks as he walks into the bedroom.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.  I get up from my position on the floor and sit on the couch.  Oikawa strolls back out of the bedroom.  He’s thankfully found some pants and that stupid alien shirt he wears all the time.  That movie wasn’t even that good.  Not that I’d ever tell him that.  Sure it’s sad when the weird alien dude got all sick and white and then he had to leave.  It’s still not my first choice in movies. 

“So how was it?”  Oikawa sits down next to me on the couch.  I can hear the slight edge in his voice that tells me he’s upset. 

“The apartment?”  He nods his head and crosses his arms.  “It’s not bad.  It’s bigger than this place, which Riza spent no time teasing me about.”  Oikawa’s mouth turns down.  “She gets her own room, that’s something at least.”  I sigh.  I know what Oikawa’s waiting for.  “The two guys are…well, they’re…”  I honestly don’t know what to say about the two idiots I met today. 

“What?”  Oikawa full on pouts.  “Tell me, Iwa-chan.  How bad are they?” 

“They’re really loud.  But the thing is, Riza knew who they were.  She’s apparently heard of them from back when she was coaching Karasuno.  They both played her team in a bunch of practice matches or something.”

Oikawa blinks a little.  “They play volleyball?”  I just nod.  His brow creases.  “What about how they were around her?  Do I have to be worried?” 

I think about what Riza said.  “I thought maybe, but according to her, they’re both obviously…um…they bat for the other team.”

Oikawa looks at me, confused.  “They play baseball?”  He squints his eyes at me.  “What does that have to do with whether or not they’ll hit on my girlfriend?”

I grip the bridge of my nose.  “No, that’s not…ugh…  What I meant was, according to Riza, they are both… gay and apparently dating each other.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen and then his face turns red.  “Oh.  Okay then.”  He sits back on the couch like that’s the end of it.  He grabs the remote.  “You wanna watch a movie?” 

I frown at him.  “It’s only Riza’s gut that says they’re gay.  They didn’t actually tell us or anything.” 

“Well sure.  That’s not something you go around telling random people.”  He flicks the TV on.  “I’ll meet them eventually and be the judge.”

“You don’t exactly see what’s right in front of you,” I mumble. 

“What was that?”  Oikawa doesn’t take his eyes off the screen. 

“Nothing.”  We watch a lot of nothing for a little bit.  “Hey, listen.”  I’ve been thinking about this since Riza first said she was moving into her own place.  I take a giant sigh. 

“Uh-oh, this must be really serious.  Your frown is deeper than usual.”  Oikawa shifts so he’s facing me, giving me all his attention. 

“Shut up.  This is important.”  I look at the floor and steel myself.  I turn to face Oikawa and blink a little when I realize I have his complete attention.  “I wanted to ask.  Do you even want Riza to move out?”

His response is immediate.  “Of course not.  I love us all living together.”

“Okay.”  I take another deep breath.  “What if she could stay?”  Oikawa opens his mouth, but I hold up a hand to stop him.  “What if I moved out so Riza and you could stay here?  You’d have plenty of space for just the two of you.”

Oikawa’s frowning at me.  His usual flippant attitude is nowhere to be seen.  “No.  I’m not ready to live with her yet.”

I look at him exasperated.  “You live with her now!” 

“But you’re here too!”

“What?”  I look at him confused. 

His brow is creasing and un-creasing like he’s trying to figure out a difficult play.  “We’ve only been dating a couple months.  That’s a big step, Iwa-chan.”  There’s a note of desperation in his voice and I don’t know where it’s coming from. 

“You love her though.”  It hurts me less than I thought it would to say that out loud.  

His big brown eyes flick to me and I’m startled to see they’re shining with unshed tears.  “I do!  It’s just…”  He’s breathing heavier.  I scoot closer.  “It was always supposed to be you and me living in Tokyo.”  Where is he going with this?  “It was great that Riza-chan could join us, but…”  His eyes flick between mine.  He suddenly grabs my hands.  “Do you not want to live with me anymore?  Is it because I take too long in the bathroom?  I can work on it, only take 45 minutes instead of an hour.  I can work on it.  Please don’t leave me, Iwa-chan!”  Tears are actually falling down his face now. 

I stare.  I swallow around the dryness in my throat.  My arms reacts before my brain makes the decision to move.  I pull Oikawa into my side and squeeze.  He lays his head on my shoulder and I can feel his body shuddering with silent sobs.  “Shut up already.  I’m not going anywhere.”  I hold him until his breathing returns to normal. 

“Really?” he mumbles out. 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with me.  Stop blubbering, dumbass.” 

He pulls his feet up and gets comfortable against me with his head still on my shoulder.  “Good.  Don’t scare me like that, Iwa-chan!”  He smacks my chest a little. 

“Sorry, sorry.  Now what do you want to watch?”  I leave my arm around him in case he wants to start crying again.  I hand him the remote, knowing I’m in store for some cheesy sci-fi show.  Sure enough he turns it to Star Trek.  It’s the old ones too.  I roll my eyes, knowing he can’t see me. 

Oikawa curls into my side and hums in a content sort of way.  I get a whiff of his shampoo.  I really hope he can’t hear how fast my heart is beating.  I try to pay attention to the show, but every time Oikawa moves I’m distracted.  I try to ignore the swooping sensation in my stomach.  I won’t ever admit it, but having Oikawa plead with me to stay with him makes my chest feel light. 

Halfway through the episode we hear the front door open.  “I’m home!” Riza calls.  I move my arm up onto the couch, expecting Oikawa to jump up. 

“We’re in here!”  He makes no move to get up.  He doesn’t even move to the other side of the couch.  He continues to lean against me. 

“What are you watching?”  Riza enters the living room.  She smiles when she sees us.  “Oooo.  Star Trek!”  I roll my eyes.  It’s just my luck they’re both space nerds. 

“Join us, Riza-chan!”  Oikawa holds out his hand, dramatically. 

I expect him to scoot over or move or something.  He just adjusts himself so that his back is leaning against my side.  He pulls Riza down so she’s sitting between his legs.  She giggles and my stomach flutters.  Her head is so near my outstretched hand on the back of the couch, I swear I can feel strands of her hair tickling it. 

“Now we’re both leaning against Iwaizumi.  That can’t be comfortable.” 

I blink out of my thoughts to see her smiling at me.  I clear my throat.  “I’m fine.”

Oikawa flashes me a smile.  “Yay!  Now everybody shush.  The best part of this episode is coming up.”

Riza lays her head on Oikawa’s chest, which puts her farther away from my hand.  I don’t know if I’m happy about that or not. 

This isn’t weird at all.  I keep telling myself that as another episode starts.  It’s totally normal for a guy to cuddle on the couch with his best friend (who he has feelings for) and said best friend’s girlfriend (who he also has feelings for).  Yeah, this isn’t weird at all. 

Seriously, what is wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Iwa-chan.


	4. Vague and Unconvincing (Riza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, short chapter, but hey Hanamaki and Matsukawa are here to make things more fun I guess.

I come home from class on Friday to find two extra people in the apartment.  “Oh, um, hi,” I say nervously.  Tooru hops up from his position on the floor.

“Welcome home, Riza-chan!”  He gives me a peck on the lips and wraps one arm around my waist.  I glance at the two on the couch.  They both look familiar.  One has strawberry hair cut short.  The other has thick black hair that’s a little longer.  His eyebrows are kind of thick too.  They both wear the same listless expression. 

“Since no one’s going to start introductions,” the strawberry haired man stands and throws a meaningful look at Tooru, “I guess I’ll start.  I’m Hanamaki Takahiro.”  He inclines his head.  His voice is deceptively deep.    

“Matsukawa Issei.”  The other makes no move to stand, but he inclines his head as well. 

“Riza Leland.  Nice to meet you.  You can just call me Riza.  Everyone else does.”  I give the two a tentative smile.

“Yeah, cuz your stupid American last name is too hard to pronounce.”  Iwaizumi walks out of the kitchen carrying a six pack of beer. 

I stick my tongue out at him, “My last name is not stupid.” I raise my eyebrows at what he’s carrying.  “How’d you get that?”  I nod my head at the beer he’s begun passing out to everyone.  I look around at the four guys.  “I don’t think anyone here is legal.”

Matsukawa shrugs and holds up something.  “My brother lets me borrow his ID.”     

Tooru squeezes my side.  “We’re only having some fun since Mattsun and Makki are in town.”  His nose nuzzles into my neck.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

I glance around the room.  I smirk at Iwaizumi who’s raised his eyebrows at me.  I snatch the beer out of Tooru’s hand.  “Oh, I was just wondering where you got it, that’s all.  I hope you boys can keep up.”  I chug half the can in one go.  Four stares meet me when I’m finished.  “What?” 

“You’re just full of surprises, Riza-chan.”  Tooru blinks at me.  His lips pull down into a pout.  “And that was mine.” 

“Shut up, idiot.  There’s more.”  Iwaizumi tosses a can at Tooru who catches it easily.  His teal eyes land on me and I can’t read the expression in them. 

Tooru pulls me back to where he was sitting.  He situates me between his legs and wraps his arms around my middle.  He’s being extra clingy today.  I lean against his chest just accepting it.  I turn to the two guests who have resituated themselves back on the couch.  “So you two were on their team?”  I take another sip of my drink.  I wrinkle my nose.  I really don’t like the taste of beer.  I down the rest so I don’t have to taste it anymore.    

Matsukawa sighs.  “Unfortunately.”  He smirks at the grumpy noise that comes out of Tooru.  “I’m joking.  Yeah, I was middle blocker and Takahiro was a wing spiker.”  I raise my eyebrows when he calls his friend by his first name.  But then again, Suga, Asahi and Daichi called each other by their first names.  Something tickles the back of my mind.  The beginning of a realization that hasn’t quite formed yet.   

“You coached Karasuno last year.”  Hanamaki doesn’t phrase it like a question. 

“My uncle was the head coach.  I was helping out while I went to school in Sendai.” 

“Why aren’t you still coaching?”  Hanamaki raises an eyebrow at me.  “Actually, I was wondering why you’re still here.”   He looks over my head at Tooru.  “It can’t just be because of this idiot.”

“Hey!”  I feel Tooru’s body tighten behind me. 

My hand moves to my right shoulder absent-mindedly.  I see Iwaizumi frown.  I drop my hand.  “Circumstances allowed me to stay longer,” I say.

“That response was vague and unconvincing.”  Matsukawa’s eyes flick between me and Iwaizumi and up to Tooru behind me. 

“You two are nosy.  I’m changing the subject.”  Iwaizumi’s voice grumbles.  “What do you idiots want to do?  I’m all for drinking at home.”  He crushes his empty can flat in his hand.  I blink a little. 

“Iwa-chan, don’t be so boring!”  Tooru rests his chin on the top of my head.  “We should go out, do something fun.”

I see Matsukawa and Hanamaki make eye contact and something silent passes between them.  Hanamaki catches me staring and smirks at me.  My realization hits me full on.  Their relationship is so obvious, it’s a wonder I didn’t see it sooner.  I smirk right back.  His eyebrows raise.  “Considering we’ll end up wherever you want to go anyway, what did you have in mind Oikawa?” he says without taking his eyes off me. 

“I’ve been wanting to try this karaoke place since we moved here!”  Tooru sounds excited.  When he’s met with a less than enthusiastic response I can practically hear the pout in his voice.  “Come on, it’ll be fun.”  He hugs me to his chest.  “You want to go right, Riza-chan?” 

Iwaizumi stifles a laugh when he sees my expression.  He smirks at me.  “Come on, Riza.  We’ve both heard you in the shower.  We know you can sing.” 

My face reddens.  I see Hanamaki smirk at Matsukawa again.  I frown at them.  I sigh.  “Can we get more alcohol somehow?”

“I’ll get us some.”  Matsukawa smiles at me. 

“Yay!”  Tooru stands abruptly.  “If we’re going out, I have to change!”  He rushes to the bedroom. 

I stand and look down at myself.  “Actually, me too.”  I follow him. 

“Don’t get side-tracked.  I want to be there before they close!”  Iwaizumi yells after me.  I shoot a glare at him over my shoulder which earns me a smirk. 

I enter the bedroom where Tooru is staring at three shirts he has lying on the bed.  I wrap my arms around his bare torso.  “Can’t decide what to wear?” 

He turns and cups my face.  “I have to look my best tonight.”  I frown up at him.  Why does his voice sound like that?  “It’s our last weekend living together.” 

I pat him playfully on the chest.  “Come on, don’t say it like that.  Not all that much will change.”  I turn away from him and pull my shirt over my head.  Tooru’s arms wrap around my middle.  My back hits his chest.  So this is the reason for all the clinginess.  I place my hands on his forearms.  “We both agreed it would be temporary.”  His nose runs from my neck to my shoulder and back.  He kisses the pulse point behind my ear.  My breath hitches.  “We’ll still see each other all the time.”  My stomach clenches.  I know it won’t be the same.  I turn in his arms.  I run my hands up his chest to his face.  His eyes bore into mine.  I grip the sides of his face in both hands.  “It will be okay, Tooru.” 

His eyes dart between mine for a few more seconds.  He finally takes a deep breath.  His face leans close to mine.  He says, “Thank you, Riza-chan,” before his lips crush against mine.  Fingers dig into my hips.  My hands find their way into his hair.  There’s an almost desperate undertone to the way our mouths move together.  My chest is pressed to his and I wish I wasn’t wearing my bra.  While the skin on skin contact is fantastic, I’m greedy and want more.  His hands move down to squeeze my butt.  I laugh against his mouth.  I feel him smiling as well.    

“Aren’t you guys ready y-  ah… okay that was more than I wanted to see.”  Tooru and I break apart to find Iwaizumi standing in the doorway with his hand over his eyes.  “You do know I was joking before, right?”  He peeks between his fingers, but immediately recovers his eyes when he sees me in just my bra.  I see his face and ears turn red.  My own face starts to heat and I duck behind Tooru a little. 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan!  We’ll be ready in a couple minutes.”  Tooru beams at his best friend. 

“Y-yeah.  Hurry up.”  Iwaizumi backs out of the room, runs into the doorframe and stumbles out of the bedroom. 

I hear Hanamaki say, “Told you.”

Iwaizumi yells, “Shut up!”   

Tooru and I make eye contact and start laughing.  “Oops,” he says.  He picks a dark blue shirt and starts putting it on.  “All this time and that’s the first time he’s walked in on us.”

“It was bound to happen eventually.”  I pull a deep purple blouse over my head and readjust my boobs so that the perfect amount of cleavage shows.  I turn to see Tooru frowning slightly.

“I don’t know if I like you wearing that shirt.”  His eyes roam south of my throat. 

I saunter up to him.  “We both know that’s a lie.  You love this shirt.”

He raises an eyebrow.  “Let me rephrase then.  I don’t like that my friends may also like that shirt as much as I do.”

I smirk up at him through my eyelashes.  “You and I both know Mattsun and Makki don’t care what I wear.” 

“You already figured it out?” Tooru smirks towards the living room.  “And they even agreed to keep the PDA to a minimum until they got to know you better.”

I glance at the door.  “What can I say?  I’m observant.”

His hands find my hips again.  “What about Iwa-chan?”

“Well, now Iwa-chan’s seen more than this shirt shows.  So there’s no problem.”  I use his nicknames out of habit.  It always happens when we’re alone together.  He narrows his eyes at me.  “I’m not changing, so either deal with it or we aren’t going.”  He growls a little as he yanks my body flush with his. 

“Aren’t you a cocky little shit?” he smirks. 

“Yes, but I’m your cocky little shit.”  My smile matches his.  “And I prefer to think of it as confidence.” 

His face flattens.  “If any of them look too long, I’ll beat them to a pulp.” 

“Ha.”  I pull out of his arms and drag him out of the bedroom.  “I’d pay money to see you try that with Iwaizumi.”

“Try what with me?”

I walk past Iwaizumi and bump my hip against his.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  Tooru’s eyes flash at me.  “By the way, Iwaizumi, do you like my top?”  Tooru grits his teeth. 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes between us.  I see them flick down to my blouse.  His cheeks redden a little.  “S-sure.”

Loud laughter has the three of us turning toward the living room.  Matsukawa purses his lips trying to contain himself.  Hanamaki rests his hand on the taller man’s arm, “Issei, shhh.”  But I can see the way his lips are pursed too like he’s barely holding in his own laughter. 

“Sorry, I’m just so glad we could come out and witness… I mean, hang out.”  Matsukawa’s features return to normal, but I can see the laughter in his eyes as he looks at the three of us again.  “Shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking age in Japan is 20, which these guys obviously are not. I in no way condone underage drinking, but for the sake of fiction.


	5. Karaoke Can Be Quite Revealing (Riza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea how karaoke places work, so just go along with it...sorry if I get it completely wrong.

Matsukawa uses his brother’s ID to get us a room with alcohol.  I’m thankful to see there’s more than just beer.  Once we each have a drink in hand, we scoot into the booth around the table.  It’s shaped like a U.  I find myself seated between Tooru and Iwaizumi with Hanamaki across from me and Matsukawa across from Tooru.  I pull the song list towards me.  “Okay, who’s first?”  Silence.  I look around at the four guys.  My lips tighten.  I turn to the person who dragged us here.  “Since this was your idea, I think you should go first, Tooru.” 

Tooru wrinkles his nose a little. 

“I knew it.”  I look to my other side where Iwaizumi has his signature frown embedded on his face.  He suddenly leans practically across my lap to point his finger into Tooru’s face.  “You just wanted to come here and make fun of all of our singing.”  His shoulder is pressed up against mine, pushing me slightly off balance.  “Don’t deny it, Shittykawa.  I can see it written all over your face!”

I turn my own frown onto my boyfriend.  I push his side a little.  “You’re definitely going first then.”  As soon as I speak, Iwaizumi blinks down at me.  His eyes widen when he realizes he’s practically in my lap.  He clears his throat and sits back in his seat.  I continue to push Tooru until he sighs in mock frustration and stands. 

“Fine, fine.  If you two are gonna gang up on me, fine, I’ll go first.”  Tooru stands and grabs a microphone.  He chooses a song I don’t know.  I’m not exactly up to date on Japanese songs. 

“So what do you want to sing?”  I look up at Hanamaki smiling at me.  He’s leaning his head on his hand, while his other is below the table.  I’m pretty sure he and Matsukawa are holding hands out of sight.  I smile back at him. 

“I’m only comfortable singing Disney songs.” 

Hanamaki blinks.  He looks at Iwaizumi between us.  He shrugs.  “It’s all she sings in the shower.” 

“Is anyone even paying attention to me? I’m giving a stellar performance here.”  Tooru pouts over his shoulder. 

“We are!”  Four voices say at once.  The four of us grin at each other.  I lean over a little to continue my conversation.  Iwaizumi sits back a bit farther in his seat. 

“So only Disney songs, huh?” Hanamaki smirks at Iwaizumi for some reason. 

Ignoring it, I nod my head.  “I grew up on Disney.  I have most of them memorized.”  I look at the list in front of Hanamaki.  “Are there any on the list?”  I use Iwaizumi’s knee as support to lean over farther, trying to get a look. 

He makes a grumbly noise.  “Do you wanna just switch seats?” he hisses out. 

I frown at him and roll my eyes.  “Fine.  Don’t move.”  I stand a little and try to climb over him in the booth. 

“What are you…?” 

“I’m switching seats like you wanted.”  I’ve got one foot past his, but when I move the other one, Iwaizumi shifts and I step on his foot.  I sit down hard, having lost my footing.  Iwaizumi grunts in my ear.  I wince on his behalf.  I was still trying to climb past him and ended up landing in his lap.  I peek at him over my shoulder.  “Sorry,” I mumble.   

His eyes are closed and his mouth is tight.  He’s holding his hands away from me.  He takes a deep breath.  His eyes open.  He glares at Hanamaki who is holding back his laughter.  His hands clamp down on my hips and he bodily lifts me off of his lap and places me on his other side.  I hold in my squeak of surprise.  “There, happy?”  He scoots away from me a little. 

“I know I am.”  Another glare is thrown at Hanamaki. 

The entire time, Tooru has continued to sing.  His eyes follow the words on the screen and he’s unaware that I just sat in his best friend’s lap.  (Even though it was an accident.) 

“So…Disney songs?”  I refocus my attention on the list in front of Hanamaki.  There’s a short list, but I’m happy there’s even one song I’m familiar with. 

At that point Tooru’s song ends.  Our heads snap up and we all automatically clap.  He takes a small bow and seems pleased with himself.  He raises an eyebrow when he notices where I’m sitting.  “Hanamaki and I are looking at what Disney songs they have.”  I smile up at him, as he sits down next to Iwaizumi.  “Which one?  It’s the only way I’m singing,” I add. 

“Mulan,” Tooru decides. 

“Okay, sure, but why that one?”  I swallow the rest of my drink for some liquid courage and poke Hanamaki in the side to let me up. 

“She’s the only Asian princess.”  I stand and grab the microphone.  “Even if she is Chinese.”  He grins at me. 

“Hey!”  I point my finger at him and then at the other three.  “She’s a badass and you all know it.”  Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at me, Tooru smirks, and Matsukawa raises an eyebrow. 

“You tell ‘em, Riza!”  Hanamaki grins at me.  I shoot a smile at him.  I’m liking him more and more. 

I turn towards the monitor.  I don’t need the words, but if I’m singing in front of people I can’t look at them until I’ve had more to drink.  The music starts.  I start off a little shaky.  The familiar words fall from my mouth and my confidence grows.  The crescendo hits and my voice rings through the small room.  I finish the song and open my eyes.  I hadn’t realized I’d closed them.  I take a deep breath and turn back around.  Four pairs of eyes stare at me.  I shrink a little.  “What?  Was I that awful?”

Matsukawa recovers first.  His face splits into a rare smile.  “Not even a little bit.”

Hanamaki claps his hands, “That was amazing.  Iwaizumi said you could sing, but…wow.” 

I smile at the two and turn to the others.  Tooru’s mouth is hanging open slightly.  He blinks and hops up from his seat.  His arms go around my waist and pull me to him.  “That was amazing, Riza-chan!  You never sing like that in the shower.”  He squeezes me tighter.  “Right, Iwa-chan?”  He frowns over his shoulder.  “Iwa-chan?  Wasn’t Riza-chan great?” 

I glance at Iwaizumi.  His eyes are fixed on me.  “Yeah.”  His face colors slightly when he realizes I haven’t broken eye contact.  He looks away.  “Nothing like when you’re in the shower.” 

I smile around.  “Thanks!  Okay who’s next?”  I glance at Iwaizumi again, but he seems very interested in the song list all of a sudden. 

“Me and Issei!”  Hanamaki jumps up and pulls Matsukawa up with him, who groans a little. 

Tooru pulls me down onto his lap to watch his friends sing a duet.  Iwaizumi won’t look at me.  I frown.  I didn’t sing that badly. 

The night progresses.  I drink more.  Everyone drinks more.  A lot more.  I get excited when I find a song in Japanese that I actually know the lyrics to.  Granted it’s an anime opening that I memorized just from hearing it so much.  Hanamaki and I sing it together.  We laugh when we (meaning I) mess up the words. 

Hanamaki likes karaoke a lot apparently because he sings the next song as well.  When the music starts I recognize Britney Spears’ “Toxic.”  My eyes widen when he starts singing suggestively at Matsukawa.  I repress my giggles. 

Tooru and Iwaizumi roll their eyes at almost the exact same time.  “That didn’t take them long,” Iwaizumi mumbles.  He looks at me, waiting for my response to seeing that those two are obviously more than friends. 

“Oh I knew at the apartment.”  I giggle at Iwaizumi’s shocked expression.  I tap my head.  “Observant aren’t I?”  I giggle again.  Hanamaki ends the song by kissing Matsukawa hard on the lips.  I whoop loudly. 

“Iwa-chan!  Your turn!”  Tooru tosses the mic at Iwaizumi. 

He sighs.  “If I have to.” 

“You do!” Tooru and I say at the same time.  We dissolve into laughter. 

Hanamaki sits back down, this time much closer to his boyfriend.  Matsukawa glances at me.  “So I guess you know now.”

“Oh she knew ages ago.”  Hanamaki smirks at me.  “She’s a smart one.  Don’t fuck it up Oikawa.”  He tries to throw Tooru a glare, but his face splits into a grin.  Of course that could be because Matsukawa is busy kissing his neck.    

Iwaizumi starts singing some rock song and we lower our voices.  “So mean, Makki.”  Tooru pulls me into his lap again.  He rests his chin on my shoulder.  Hanamaki loses interest in us as he turns and crushes his mouth to Matsukawa’s.  I see tongue.  They really aren’t holding anything back.  I blink a little.  My legs shift together.  “Do you like this sort of thing, Riza-chan?” Tooru practically purrs in my ear.  My ass grinds back against him at his tone.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”  His hands trail up and down my thighs as we continue to watch his friends make out. 

Iwaizumi continues to sing unaware of the change in the atmosphere.  Tooru’s lips find my neck.  I bite my lip.  His hips are moving slowly against me.  He’s turned on by me being turned on.  The alcohol in our systems isn’t helping.  His hand glides up the inside of my thigh.  His thumb presses against me through my jeans.  I clamp down the whimper I want to make.  “Tooru, stop,” I whisper out. 

“You’re so wet just from watching Mattsun and Makki make out a little.”  His thumb continues its torturous movements.  “I wonder…” he trails off. 

His hands leave me completely as Iwaizumi’s song ends.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa break apart with a wet pop.  We all clap.  Tooru scoots me off his lap.  “Iwa-chan!  I want to sing with you next.”  With an evil looking grin shot at me, he bounds up to his best friend.  I try to regain control of my breathing. 

“Please don’t tell me…”  Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose.  “Do we have to?”

“It’s our song, Iwa-chan!”

“No, it’s your song that you make me sing with you every time we go to a karaoke place,” Iwaizumi protests, but makes no move to sit back down. 

“It’s the only one we know in English!  Please, Iwa-chan!  Riza-chan’s never heard us sing it before!”  He glances at me.  “Please, please, please.”

Iwaizumi glances at me and rolls his eyes.  I giggle.  “Fine!”

“Yay!”  Tooru hits play and a familiar song starts. 

“Katy Perry!” I yell at no one in particular. 

Tooru grins at me as “E.T.” starts to play.  His grin turns sultry as he starts to sing.  His hand trails down Iwaizumi’s arm.  Iwaizumi frowns, but doesn’t pull away.  My eyes widen as Tooru slips one finger under Iwaizumi’s chin.  He smirks as he sings.  Iwaizumi’s tongue licks his bottom lip, unconsciously.  Tooru bites his own lip. 

I stare transfixed.  I can’t take my eyes off them as Tooru moves his hand down Iwaizumi’s chest.  Iwaizumi watches the process.  He raises an eyebrow.  Tooru’s fingers slide into Iwaizumi’s hand.  He brings the shorter man’s hand to his own chest and repeats the trail down.  Iwaizumi stops singing. 

“Looks like he’s putting on a show for you,” Hanamaki whispers right next to me.  I jump a little, but still can’t take my eyes off the two up front.  Tooru circles Iwaizumi, still singing the song.  His fingers trail along the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.  Iwaizumi shivers a little, but watches Tooru the entire time.  Tooru’s eyes never leave his best friend.  I see the smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.  He knows he looks hot.  And he knows both I and Iwaizumi are affected by that fact. 

Wait a minute, Iwaizumi’s affected by it.  I look at the wing spiker.  His cheeks are red.  I can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol or from what Tooru is doing. 

“You want to know something funny?”  This time Matsukawa’s voice makes me jump.  “We all thought those two would end up together.” 

My eyes finally leave the pair singing.  I look at the two sitting next to me.  Hanamaki waves his hand absent-mindedly.  “We never thought either of them was gay exactly.  Just that they’ve been close for so long, it was inevitable that they would take things to the next level.”  I look back at the two again.  Tooru continues to slink around Iwaizumi, whose chest is rising and falling rapidly.  “Iwaizumi realized it third year, around the time we lost in the Inter High.  Oikawa I’m not sure about.  He’s harder to read.”

“Then again,” Matsukawa takes over, “Iwaizumi sometimes looks at you the way he’s always looked at Oikawa when he thought no one was looking.”  I glance at him.  “I wonder what that means.”

“Haven’t you noticed, babe?”  Hanamaki smirks.  “Riza, you think we didn’t see you sizing up Iwaizumi any chance you got?”  He sighs a bit dramatically.  “None of you seem to know what a strange love triangle you are all in.”

“I don’t love Iwaizumi,” I hiss out. 

Matsukawa levels me with a stare.  “You sure about that?”

“I…”  I look back.  I love Tooru, there’s no doubt in my mind about that.  I look at the other man.  I can’t be in love with two people at the same time.  Can I?  I can’t imagine my life now without either of them.  My stomach drops watching them.  Are they in love with each other?  I suspected as much on Iwaizumi’s end, but what about Tooru?  I suck down the rest of my drink. 

Tooru presses his forehead against Iwaizumi’s and bumps his nose against the shorter man’s.  The song ends and the two of them stand there for a few more seconds.  Tooru turns away first and raises his eyebrows at me.  I blink, not knowing what my face is doing.  Of course, I can’t really feel my face at this point.  Tooru’s eyes flash at me.  I swallow.  I’ll think about the heavy stuff later.  Right now, I know for sure I’m in love with Tooru and heavily attracted to Iwaizumi.  The latter follows Tooru with his eyes.  That dark look is turned on me and my stomach swoops.  Yes, there’s no denying it anymore.  Iwaizumi is hot and I’m glad I’m moving out in a week.    

“Riza’s turn!” Hanamaki’s voice breaks through the bubble I’m in.  “Don’t worry.  I picked a Disney song.”  He pushes me into a standing position.  I walk on shaky legs (alcohol) over to where Iwaizumi is still standing.  He hands me the microphone.  His hand brushes mine.  My eyes connect with his.  I see him swallow.  I glance at Tooru.  His smirk says he’s proud of himself, but I can’t read past that much. 

“O-okay.”  I look at the screen.  Why did Hanamaki choose this song?  I love Hercules, but…

 _“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I’ve already won that.”_ I grit my teeth as I sing the words.  I glare at Hanamaki.  _“No man is worth the aggravation.  That’s ancient history, been there, done that.”_ The muses sing their part.  Hanamaki grins at me.  The other three are only listening politely.  I’m singing in English and they can’t understand most of what I’m saying.  _“It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.”_  

I see Iwaizumi lean over to Tooru and say something in his ear.  Tooru shrugs.  I look at the two of them.  _“I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  It feels so good when you start out.  My head is screaming, ‘get a grip girl!  Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.’  Ooohhoooo.”_ My eyes flick between Tooru and Iwaizumi.  _“No chance, no way. I won’t say it, no no.  This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love.”_   I glare at Hanamaki.  _“You’re way off base, I won’t say it.  Get off my case, I won’t say it.”_ I look at my feet.  _“At least out loud…”_ My eyes find Iwaizumi on their own.  _“I won’t say I’m in,”_ I take a deep breath, _“love.”_    

The muses sigh out the last note.  My face burns.  The four guys clap.  “Even though I only understood a couple words, that was great, Riza-chan!” 

“Oh, it was much better knowing all the words.”  Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a smirk.  I narrow my eyes at them.  I sit down next to Tooru, who immediately puts his arm around my waist. 

“What Disney movie was that even from?” Iwaizumi wrinkles his forehead.  I don’t think he knows how much he frowns on a daily basis. 

I swallow a little.  “Hercules.”  Why am I acting like this?  Nothing’s changed between us. 

“Never saw it.”  He drinks the rest of his beer. 

Everything’s changed.  Before, I appreciated how attractive he was.  Now, with my realization… there’s so much more to it.  Tooru shifts a little beside me and I jump guiltily.  I push all my emotions down.  We came out to have a good time and dammit, that’s what I’m going to do.  I grab a beer.  I can barely taste anything anymore anyway.  

We don’t sing anymore.  The four guys catch up.  I listen and watch.  I find myself smiling when they relive memories of their time as teammates.  With enough alcohol I soon forget what I was so worried about. 

We leave the karaoke place, laughing and falling over.  We make it to the train station somehow.  Time skips forward and I’m pressed up against Tooru’s chest.  I blink a little.  When did we get on the train?  I grin up at him.  His smile is far from innocent as he leans his face close to mine.  His lips are soft and leave me a little dizzy.  I stumble back a little when he pulls away.  I fall against something solid.  A hand pushes the small of my back so that I’m in a standing position again.  Tooru grins over my head and happily says, “Thanks, Iwa-chan!”  I grin over my shoulder. 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.  I feel the heat from his hand still near my back.  Every so often the train lurches and I feel that hand steady my body. 

Suddenly we’re on the platform.  I blink a little.  We start walking back to the apartment.  Tooru slings his arms around Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s shoulders.  “I’m so glad you two came to visit.”  His words come out a bit slurred.  They’re walking a little ahead.  I jump up onto a low wall and start walking along it. 

“Stop that!  You’re gonna fall off.”  Iwaizumi is hanging back with me as the other three stumble down the road. 

“You’re such a mom.  I’m fine!”  I hold my arms out and keep walking.  He keeps pace with me.  I get to the end and stop.  I look down.  I hold out my arms.  “Help me down.” 

Iwaizumi smirks at me.  “You got yourself up there.  Get yourself down.”  He crosses his arms and stares at me. 

I look down again.  I frown at him.  “Come on!  You’re right there.  Just…Hajiimeee!!!” I whine. 

He rolls his eyes at me.  He turns his back to me and holds his arms out a little.  I climb onto his back.  He steps away from the wall.  “Okay, you can get down now.”   I wrap my arms around his neck and grip tighter with my knees. 

“Don’t wanna.”  I giggle.  

He shakes me a little, trying to get me to fall off.  “Come on!” 

“No, I don’t wanna walk anymore.”   I smile to myself.  I don’t know why I’m smiling. 

Iwaizumi makes an exasperated noise in the back of his throat.  “Fine.”  His hands go under my thighs and he shifts me up higher.  “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”  He starts walking.  

I relax my grip around his neck so that my arms are just hanging over his shoulders.  “I would never say anything like that.”  I rest my chin on his shoulder.  My eyes close a little and I feel that my lips are turned up in a content smile.  “Did you have fun tonight?” I ask sleepily.  Iwaizumi is quiet for a few seconds.  I look at him.  I poke his cheek.  “Well?”

He shifts his head to the side.  “Yeah.  It was good catching up with the guys.”  He shifts me again. 

“What about me and Tooru?” I pout. 

“I see you two every day.” 

“Hmph.”

I feel him sigh under me.  “I had fun with you too.”  He pauses.  “You really can sing.” 

My face heats and I bury it in his shoulder blade.  “Shut up,” I mumble.  I feel his chuckle.  I take a deep breath.  “You smell good.”

“What?”

My eyes pop open.  Did I say that out loud?  “Nothing.  We’re almost home.  I can walk from here.”  

Iwaizumi stops walking and releases my legs.  I slide down his back.  My hands stay on his shoulders.  I lean my forehead against him.  “R-Riza?  Are you okay?” 

I won’t ever be able to say this to his face.  “I’m going to miss seeing you every day,” I say to his back.  His body goes rigid.  “I’m gonna miss living with you.”  My hands drop a little and then snake around to his chest.  I hug him hard to get my point across.  I would never have done this sober. 

Iwaizumi relaxes a little.  One hand covers one of mine.  He doesn’t turn around.  “I’ll miss you too,” he says in a low voice.  His chest rises and falls under my hands.  We stand there for hours, or minutes.  Or maybe even seconds.  I pull away first.  

We walk back to the apartment in silence.  We catch up with the other three as we near our building.  Tooru breaks away from his friends and pulls me to his side.  Iwaizumi trades places and starts talking with Hanamaki.  Neither of us acknowledge the moment we just shared. 

I put my arm around Tooru and stick my hand in his back pocket.  He smirks and raises an eyebrow at me.  The other three enter the apartment.  Tooru stops me from following.  He spins me and my back hits the wall just outside the apartment door as it swings shut.  “Since we have a full house tonight, I have to take what I can get.”  His hips press forward.  I lick my lips.  His eyes focus on the movement. 

I raise my eyebrow.  “Again with saying I have no choice in the matter.  You’re so demanding, Tooru.”  I still grind my hips forward. 

He brings his face so close that our lips touch when he says, “But you love it.”  I close the small distance between us.  He tongue takes no time demanding entrance.  I grip the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer.  We’re breathing hard.  Teeth clack together.  We’re sloppy in our drunkenness.  His fingers dig into my lower back.  I break our mouths apart for air.  Tooru kisses down my jaw.  His teeth scrape my neck.  I gasp.  He does it again, this time harder.  My fingers curl into his hair.  God, I love his hair.  His tongue runs over the bite mark soothing the skin.  I pull his face back to mine. 

Our mouths attack each other.  He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips.  My back slams back into the wall.  I grind downward trying to find any kind of friction.  He moans into my mouth as his hips meet mine.  Minutes pass punctuated by our harsh breathing and the wet sounds coming from our kissing.  “God, can I just fuck you against this wall, please?” Tooru growls into my ear. 

“The neighbors might talk.”  I smile, but adrenaline courses through my stomach at the idea.  

“We’re already giving them enough of a show, what’s a little more?”  His hands snake under my shirt.  “Have I told you how much I love this shirt?”

I laugh against his lips as he tries to recapture my mouth.  I unhook my ankles from around him.  I stand on my own two feet.  I push him a little to put some space between us.  “We don’t need to give the landlady another reason to hate us.” 

Tooru frowns.  “She doesn’t hate us.” 

I’m living here, rent free.  I’m pretty sure the landlady doesn’t like that.  I keep my mouth shut though.  I grab his hand.  “Come on.  We have company.” 

He rolls his eyes, but lets me pull him into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riza only singing Disney songs is definitely me. Huge Disney nerd that I am. And everyone loves some Katy Perry and we all know Oikawa loves that particular song (^_^)


	6. Sleeping Arrangements (Riza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a small chapter after so long! Hope you enjoy what little there is.

“What took you so long?”  Iwaizumi frowns at the two of us as we stumble into the living room.  His eyes land on Tooru’s disheveled hair and the new hickey on my neck.  His face colors.  “Nevermind.” 

“Don’t ask if you aren’t ready for the answer, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa says as he comes up behind Hanamaki and puts his arms around the shorter man’s waist.  Iwaizumi frowns at him. 

“They conveniently missed out on putting the futon out though.  How should we punish them?” Hanamaki’s eyes spark at us.  I stick my tongue out at him. 

“We would’ve helped.  We were just…busy.”  Tooru crosses his arms at his friends.  “I think it’s time we all went to bed.  We can hang out and talk more tomorrow.”  He grabs my waist.  “Riza-chan.”  

I give our two visitors a small wave.  “It was nice to meet you guys.  We’ll talk more tomorrow.  I want all the dirt I can get on these two.”  I grin at Tooru and then at Iwaizumi.  

Iwaizumi points at the bedroom door.  “Hurry up and change.  I want to go to bed too you know.”  I follow Tooru into the bedroom.  “Let me know when it’s safe to come in!” he calls after us. 

As soon as the door closes, Tooru spins around.  “Now, where were we?”   His finger hooks into one of my belt loops and pulls me to him. 

I smirk up at him.  “Now, now Tooru.  That’s not fair to Iwa-chan.  This is his bedroom too.”  I pull out of his arms.  I feel my smile grow as I slowly take my shirt off.  “We’ll have plenty of time to ourselves when I have my own room.”  I unbutton my jeans and glide them off of my hips.  Tooru’s eyes watch every movement with a hunger I’ve seen many times before.  “But we have to remember that we share this room with Iwa-chan.”  I stand there in just my bra and underwear.  “Right, Tooru?” 

Tooru takes a giant breath.  His eyes narrow at me.  “You aren’t fighting fair, Riza-chan.”  Something sparks in his eyes.  He raises an eyebrow.  His fingers slowly start to unbutton his shirt. 

I give him a fake pout as my attention focuses on his slow movements.  “Now, who’s not fighting fair?”  I walk over to where he is still slowly undoing his buttons.  The last button pops open just as I reach him.  I slide my hands up his newly exposed torso.  They glide over smooth skin, over his shoulders, removing the shirt in their wake.  His molten chocolate eyes smile down at me.  His hands trace a similar pattern, starting at my shoulders, traveling down my back.  I shiver.  My bra pops open and falls to the floor.  Tooru’s chest presses to mine and I feel like my skin is on fire. 

Harsh pounding on the door interrupts the steamy bubble we’ve been engulfed in.  “Oy!  I want to go to bed!” Iwaizumi yells on the other side of the door.  Tooru glares at the door. 

“Just a minute!” I call out.  I lift my shoulders at Tooru and search for something to sleep in.  I find a tank top and pull it over my head.  I’m looking for some shorts, when warmth engulfs one of my wrists.  Tooru pulls me down onto a soft mattress and throws the blanket over us.  “This isn’t…”  Tooru silences me with a kiss. 

He breaks our mouths apart and grins at me.  “Come on in, Iwa-chan!” 

“Bout damn time.  I’m tired too you know…”  The door slams shut.  “What the hell are you doing in my bed?”

I turn around so that Tooru is against my back.  I peek out of the covers to see an angry Iwaizumi staring at us.  Tooru’s arm circles my waist.  “We missed and landed here,” his voice betrays his lie.  He chuckles silently. 

“Get out.”  Iwaizumi starts getting ready for bed. 

“But we’re so comfy,” Tooru whines.  His hand, under the covers, slips farther down my body.  My breath hitches.  “Right, Riza-chan?”  His fingers dip under my panties.  My lips part. 

Iwaizumi glances at me and I school my features, trying not to give away what’s going on.  I say the first thing I can think of, “I don’t have any pants on.”  Iwaizumi’s body jerks.  Tooru’s fingers even still for a second before they continue to tease me. 

“O-okay.  Fine, just…”  Iwaizumi turns away and I can see his ears are red. 

“You can sleep in our bed tonight, Iwa-chan.”  Tooru slips a finger inside me as he says it.  My fingers grip his forearm to stop my gasp.  How is he talking so normally?    

“Fine,” Iwaizumi grumbles, “Just for tonight.”  He pulls his shirt off over his head.  I can’t help my eyes as they track the movement.  I can feel Tooru growing hard behind me.  I grind back against him.  His response is to push another finger in with the first.  His slow pace is enough to cause my breathing to accelerate, but not enough for me to find any kind of release.  He’s drawing this out on purpose. 

“Your bed is so comfy, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says brightly.  He bites my earlobe when he knows Iwaizumi isn’t looking. 

Iwaizumi just grunts.  He flicks the lights off and I hear him crawl into the other bed.  “Night,” he mumbles. 

“Night,” I manage to get out.  Tooru curls his fingers and I have to bite the pillow, Iwaizumi’s pillow, to keep from crying out.  

“Good night, Iwa-chan.”  I don’t think I imagine the sultry tone Tooru uses.  I’m getting dizzy and it’s not just from the alcohol coursing through my veins.  Trying to breathe quietly is growing harder and harder.  Much like Tooru.  A tiny gasp does escape my lips when his hips jut forward and grind against my butt.  “Iwa-chan could catch us any minute,” Tooru barely breathes into my ear.  “Do you want me to wait until he’s asleep or can you keep quiet?”  His lips touch my neck. 

“You’re evil,” I hiss back.  My hips are starting to move with the timing of his thrusts. 

“That’s not an answer, Riza-chan.”  He neither picks up speed nor slows down.  He keeps up the same infuriatingly even pace.  It’s getting harder to control the volume of my breathing.  I bite the pillow beneath my head again.  I’ll have to offer to wash Iwaizumi’s things tomorrow.  I nod my head.  I feel Tooru’s lips turn up against the skin of my neck.  “What was that?  Did that mean wait or continue?”  

I frown into the darkness.  “Dammit, Tooru, you know what I want.”  My voice comes out louder than I intended.  Iwaizumi rolls over.  We both freeze.  He starts snoring softly and Tooru moves his fingers again.  This time his thumb circles my clit and I see stars. 

“That was close, Riza-chan.  What would you have done if he’d woken up?”  Nonetheless he picks up his pace.  I almost cry with pleasure.  He curls his fingers again.  I press my face into the pillow.  He thrusts deeper hitting the spot inside me that makes the universe explode.  I’ve lost the ability to form coherent thoughts.  My sole focus is on the fingers inside me and the pleasure shocking its way up my spine and curling my toes.   My vision goes white or black, I can’t tell anymore. 

My hips still and Tooru pulls his fingers out.  I take a shaky breath.  I turn in his arms and meet his smug gaze.  “Do you ever stop talking?” I whisper. 

His eyes flash in the darkness.  “It’s one of the reasons you love me.”  His mouth presses to mine.  His tongue lazily traces the inside of my mouth.  An idea pops into my head and I smile against his lips. 

My hand travels down his chest and dips into his boxers before he realizes what I have planned.  Surprising Tooru is a feat in itself.  His eyes pop open and he raises an eyebrow at me.  I narrow my eyes playfully at him as my fingers barely graze his cock.  “Now, remember, you don’t want Iwa-chan to wake up and catch us doing such naughty things in his bed.”  My hand closes around him.  He jerks a little.  “Right, Tooru?”

“And you say I’m the evil one?”  His eyes roll back slightly when I move my hand.  My drunken mind gets another idea and my body carries it out before I have time to think.  I press my lips to his chest.  I slide under the covers.  I bite across one of his hips.  His body jerks a little.  “What are you doing?” he hisses out. 

I answer him by pulling him free of his boxers and dragging my tongue up the length of his cock.  I hear more than see his fingers curl into the sheet beneath him.  He remains quiet though which surprises me.  I take him entirely into my mouth until I can’t fit anymore.  I swallow, getting used to his size.  I start to bob my head.  His soft grunts reach me under the covers.  It’s getting hot and smells like sex, but I continue my movements.  I pull off and circle my tongue around the head, before swallowing him down again.  His hips start thrusting upward into my mouth. 

Oh no, not yet.  I pull off him with a dirty sounding pop.  I continue with my hand in languid strokes.  I hear him sigh in frustration.  “Riza.”  His voice is a low growl with a little bit of a whine on the end.  I smile to myself.  I stroke him a few more times with my hand until another frustrated thrust of his hips makes me smirk to myself.  I swallow him almost to the hilt which causes him to hiss a little.  Guess he wasn’t expecting that.  I speed up my pace, sucking hard.  His hips jut upward and a whispered version of my name are all the warning I get as warmth hits the back of my throat.  I swallow all of it.  Everything he releases.  

When he stills, I slowly pull off of him.  I crawl back to the top of the bed.  I take a giant breath of cool air.  Tooru’s eyes sparkle at me beneath half-closed eyelids.  "Such a naughty girl."  His fingers trace my face.  I close my eyes at the gentleness of his touch.  “I love you,” he says in a lower voice.  His lips press softly against mine. 

“I love you too.”  I tuck myself into his side.  He wraps his arms around me and we both drift off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

I wake up in the middle of the night, stuck to Tooru’s side.  I pull our sweaty bodies apart.  He shifts in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up.  My head feels groggy and unfocused.  My throat feels like sandpaper.  I crawl out of the covers and find my way to the door.  I open it quietly and pad my way to the kitchen, making sure not to wake the two in the living room. 

I gulp down two cups of water before I start to feel better.  My vision is still blurry.  I must still be a little drunk.  Ugh.  I’m gonna have a huge hangover tomorrow.  I’m not looking forward to that.  I make my way back to the bedroom.  I just want to lay back down.  I close the door with a soft click and turn. 

My foot hits something and I trip.  I land with a thump.  “Mother-,” I clamp my mouth shut so I don’t wake everyone with my colorful language. 

Someone grunts in their sleep, but no one yells at me for waking them up.  I crawl back to bed.  He’s spread out more than when I left.  I push his body.  “Move over.”  He grunts sleepily, but shifts over a little.  I crawl under the covers and curl up next to him.  I’m immediately asleep again.


	7. The Difference Between Dreams and Reality (Iwaizumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! Has it really been that long since I updated?!

I’m in that groggy place between still being asleep and waking up.  Incoherent thoughts keep floating through my head mixing with memories and fantasies.  Riza sitting in my lap: memory.  Oikawa and Riza doing a strip tease while singing one of my favorite songs: fantasy.  Oikawa singing and brushing against me: memory.  Riza saying she’s going to miss me: memory.  What her words actually meant?  That, I still have no idea. 

Seeing both of them in my bed, hearing what they did when they thought I was asleep…  My heartbeat seems to be trying to bang out of my chest.  Just the noises they made were enough to make me hard.  My hips roll forward a little at the memory.  Someone grinds back against me.  I have to do something about my dreams.  They are becoming more and more detailed as I continue to live with the two people who most often star in them. 

As long as I’m still dreaming, and this aware during, might as well see where this one takes me.  I roll my hips against the other person again.  They hum and grind back again.  That was a female hum.  My suspicions are confirmed when I hear Riza’s voice whisper, “We have to be quiet so we don’t wake anyone.” 

So this dream will be featuring Riza.  Sometimes Oikawa joins half way through.  I wonder if that’ll happen this time.  This lucid dreaming stuff is kinda cool. 

My hand rests on her hip as I continue to move against her.  Her hair smells like it usually does: her fruity shampoo with an underlying smell that is most definitely Oikawa.  My lips find her neck and she sighs as I press a kiss just below her ear.  Her small hand grabs mine on her hip and pulls it upward.  I’ve always wondered what her boobs feel like.  She guides my hand to where she wants it and squeezes.  I get the hint.  Holy crap this dream is way more detailed than I’ve ever had. 

Her chest pushes out as I massage the soft mound.  It’s smaller than a volleyball and fits rather comfortably in my palm.  I feel something grow hard in the middle of my palm.  I brush my thumb over her nipple and she gasps softly.  At the same time her ass presses more firmly into my groin.  Fuck, that feels good. 

She suddenly turns and her lips crash into mine.  I’ve thought about what it’d be like to kiss her.  I’ve dreamt about it a bunch of times.  This time feels so much different.  I don’t want this dream to end or at least I want to learn how to dream in this much detail so I can do it again.  My fingers tangle in her hair as our tongues collide.  She pulls my bottom lip into her mouth and I smile against her lips when she releases it. 

My hand leaves her hair and travels down her body.  She’s soft in all the right places.  I find her leg and hook it over my hip.  Her response is to grind her hips forward.  I grab her ass to keep her pressed against me.  I like that she’s only in a pair of lacy underwear.  I roll my hips forward against her trying to get some friction.  My dick is already hard and only getting harder.  Our mouths continue to work together.  My fingers grip her butt firmly every time either of us thrusts forward.  Now this is more the size of a volleyball, but still comfortable in my hand. 

I’d be content to just continue to do this until I wake up.  My dream Riza has other plans.  She rolls our bodies until she’s straddling my hips.  Her mouth never stops moving with mine.  Her hips start moving in a regular pattern, rolling against my dick.  I moan into her mouth at the feel of her against my chest.  My hands roam her body, trying to commit it to memory so that I remember how she feels on top of me when I wake up. 

I can feel something start to tickle the back of my mind.  I’m probably starting to wake up.  I grip the sides of her face and kiss her fiercely.  This may be the only time I remember every detail of a dream I’ve had about the girl I can never have.  Her breathing becomes harsher and her hips move faster.  God, I don’t want this to end.  Her hands snake into my hair and pull slightly.  My hips thrust upward. 

Her body seems to slow down.  Her hips move more slowly against me.  Her lips stop moving all together.  “Ha-Hajime?” her voice comes out soft.  I could listen to her say my name for the rest of my life.  She rises off of my chest.  I’m not ready to break contact so I follow her up.  She’s still straddling my hips.  I pull her closer by her waist.  She squeaks a little.  I feel her hands on my shoulders.  I lean forward to recapture her mouth.  My lips find hers.  She doesn’t kiss me back at first.  I frown.  I try again and this time her mouth opens.  She’s more tentative than before, but her tongue starts to move with mine again.  My hands slide up her back making her shirt ride up a little.  My fingers drag back down her back causing her to gasp a little.  My fingers dig into her hips.  God, she tastes amazing.  She suddenly breaks our mouths apart.  “No, we can’t.” 

“Yes we can,” I growl out.  I move to kiss her again, but her hands grip the sides of my face to hold me back.

Why is she holding me back?  “Hajime, open your eyes.”  She sounds scared, or nervous, or something. 

“I don’t want to wake up yet,” I mumble out.  That tickling in the back of my mind is growing. 

“Iwaizumi, open your eyes.  You aren’t asleep.” 

Of course I’m still asleep.  That’s when I start to realize I can actually feel her weight on my lap.  I can feel the skin of her hips under my fingers where I’m still gripping her.  Her hands hold my face.  I blink open my eyes and am met with her wide eyed stare.  My breath catches because I’ve never seen her this close before.  Her hair is a mess and her lips are red and slightly swollen. 

My eyes widen.  “What…?”  My fingers flex on her hips.  I don’t remove them.  I can’t let go.  That means my dream wasn’t real.  My eyes flick between hers.  But then, was my dream _real_?  She’s here, on my lap, in the same bed as me, and she’s still unconsciously moving her hips as she straddles me.  “What’s going on?” 

Her hands move from my face back down to my shoulders.  “I was hoping you could tell me.”  Her gaze flicks down to my bare chest and her face reddens.

I feel my own face heat.  “I was dreaming, but I guess I wasn’t.  Why are you in my bed?”  My thumbs seem to move on their own as they sweep across the exposed skin of her hips. 

“Um, this is technically my bed.  I guess when I got up last night I got in this one out of habit.”  Her hips are still moving and I’m becoming painfully aware of how hard I still am.  Her face is still so close to mine.  I look at her lips as she talks.  “I thought something felt different.”  She notices me staring and looks down at my mouth as well.  I don’t know if her leaning closer to me is an unconscious movement or not.  Our eyes meet.  She takes a shaky breath.  Her lips are so close to mine.  I can feel her breath on my face.  “I didn’t realize until I…um…grabbed your hair.”  I look at her confused.  “I thought you were Tooru.”  She swallows. 

Both our eyes shift to the other bed.  The lump that is my best friend is still fast asleep.  His body steadily rising and falling.  Guilt crashes down around me.  What am I doing?  I should’ve kicked her out of the bed when I realized I wasn’t dreaming.  Hell, I shouldn’t even be dreaming about my best friend’s girlfriend. 

Said girlfriend is still on my lap.  She seems to realize this fact as she looks back at me.  Her eyes widen further when she realizes how close our faces are to each other.  “Ohmigod, what am I doing?”  She scrambles off of my lap.  She stumbles to the floor, with a scared look towards Oikawa.  She turns her stare at me.  She backs up. 

“Wait.”  But she just shakes her head and dashes out of the room.  “Riza,” I hiss, not wanting to wake Oikawa just yet.  How do I explain this to him when I don’t even know what just happened?  I stand to follow her.  She still didn’t have any pants on so I’m pretty sure she won’t leave the apartment.  I hiss in pain when my hard on makes itself known.  Dammit, it’s not going away any time soon. 

I run to the bathroom.  I don’t need much time.  It’s embarrassing how close I already was.  And I have plenty to think about.  The feel of her body against mine.  Her lips moving with mine.  I grunt as I cum all over my hand.  As I’m cleaning myself up, I pause, thinking back.  After she said my name the first time (which was presumably when she knew I wasn’t Oikawa like she thought) she kissed me back.  She knew who I was and she kissed me back!

What the fuck?

I quickly find a pair of sweat pants and pull them on before following her out into the living room.  She’s not in here.  Hanamaki makes a sleepy noise, curled up against Matsukawa’s chest.  At least someone’s happy.  There’s only one other place she’d be, if she didn’t run outside without pants. 

I open the door to the kitchen to find her leaning against the counter with her hand touching her lips.  I let the door swing shut behind me.  Her eyes snap up to me at the sound.  “Riza?”  I take a step forward.  “You kissed me back.” 

Her eyes widen.  “I thought you were Tooru.” 

I take another step towards her.  She doesn’t move.  “No, after you knew.  You said my name.  You knew it was me.  You kissed me back.” 

“I…I…That was…”  Her eyes dart around the small kitchen.  She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself.  “It doesn’t matter.” 

I take another step and find myself directly in front of her.  “Doesn’t matter?”  She winces.  My voice came out a little harsher than I intended.  I try to soften it.  “So you admit you kissed me back.”  I sound like a fucking broken record, but I have to know if I imagined it or not.  Her eyes plead with me.  Those eyes say she knows exactly what I’m talking about.  “What does that mean?” I ask. 

“It doesn’t mean anything.  It _can’t_ mean anything.”  She looks down at her feet. 

“What the fuck does _that_ mean?”  I try to move closer to her, but her hand pushes my chest.  Actually she just rests her hand on my chest and my forward motion stops.  She leaves it there.  She watches her own hand for a few seconds. 

Her eyes flick up to mine and I see unshed tears there.  “It can’t mean anything.  I’m in love with him.”

I want to scream at her, so am I!  But I hold myself back.  I put my hand over hers against my chest.  “I can’t just ignore what just happened.”

This time she steps closer.  “You have to!” 

“I just made out with my best friend’s girlfriend.  I have to at least tell him.  Even if I thought I was dreaming, he deserves to know.  He deserves to punch me or something.”  I wince.  My stomach hits my toes thinking about telling Oikawa. 

“You can’t tell him!  Please Iwaizumi!”  She presses against my chest now peering into my face, pleading with her eyes.  She covers those eyes with both her hands.  “Please.”  

I frown down at her.  “Riza, why does it matter?  It was an honest mistake.”  I sigh.  I have to get her to see reason.  “If you say it didn’t mean anything, then Oikawa will understand.”  I grip both her wrists to pull her hands away from her face.  She refuses to look at me.  “It didn’t mean anything, right?”  She still won’t look at me.  I shake her wrists a little.  “Riza?”  I bend down a little to try to get her to look me in the eye. 

Her eyes shift to me and I can see something waging a war behind her stare.  She frowns at me being so close to her.  Her gaze flicks down to my mouth and that’s all the warning I have before her lips crash into mine.  I’m too startled to do anything.  My eyes are wide open as her lips meld to mine.  I release her wrists out of shock.  Her arms wrap around my neck. 

My body starts to respond without my brain giving the okay.  I pull her hips closer and force her mouth open.  Her tongue meets mine much like before.  Except now, there’s a desperate edge to the way she’s kissing me.  I feel the counter dig into my lower back.  Her nails scrape through the short hairs at the base of my skull.  My fingers in turn press into the small of her back.  I can’t be imagining how well she fits against my body.     

She abruptly rips her mouth away.  “Crap.”  She turns away from me. 

I stand there frozen again.  I straighten up.  “Okay, now I’m really confused.” 

She starts pacing around.  “You aren’t the only one.”

I frown at her.  “Hey, you were the one who just kissed me.” 

“You kissed me back,” she shoots back at me.  It’s like déjà vu with our roles reversed. 

“What…But…you…What the fuck, Riza?  I have no idea what’s going on anymore!”  I stare at her dumbfounded. 

“I just…I need to take a shower.”  She runs out of the kitchen. 

I follow her.  “We weren’t done talking!” 

“What’s going on?” Hanamaki sits up in the living room and rubs sleep from his eyes.  His eyebrows raise as he watches Riza walk quickly past with no pants on.  His eyes follow me.  Great.  Now I’ll have to deal with his questions too. 

I catch up to her as she reaches the bathroom door.  I grab the handle before she can.  I realize I’m standing very close, trapping her in place with my body, but I need more of an explanation.  She doesn’t turn around.  “Let me in, Iwaizumi.” 

“No, not until you tell me what the fuck is going on.”  I keep my voice low.  I know for a fact, Hanamaki is out in the living room, trying to hear anything and everything. 

She turns and looks everywhere, but at me.  “I don’t know,” she mumbles. 

“That’s not good enough.” 

“It has to be for now.”  She finally looks up at me.  Her eyes are huge.  “I need some time to figure some stuff out.  Can you promise not to say anything to Tooru?” 

“What?  I…”

She holds up a hand to stop me.  “At least until I’ve talked to him first.”  What does she need to talk to him about?  Is she going to break up with him?  She can’t mean she’s going to leave him to be with me!  No, of course that’s not what she means.  She looks at me with those pleading eyes again.  “Please, Hajime, do this for me.”

I hate when she uses my first name like that.  I frown at her.  I search her face trying to find out what she has planned.  I’m not sure she, herself, knows.  I stare at her for at least a couple of minutes.  She never looks away, keeping eye contact, pleading with her eyes.  My gaze, more than once, flicks down to her lips.  I sigh.  “Fine.”  She gives me a small smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.  I hold up a finger.  “But once you figure out whatever you need to figure out, I expect to be clued into what the hell is going on in that head of yours.” 

Her smile doesn’t look as forced this time.  “I promise I will.  Thank you, Hajime.”  She moves closer to me.  I back away from her.     

“I’m gonna leave you to it then.”

Her face falls a little.  “Right.”  She turns and enters the bathroom.    

I stand there staring at the door.  What the fuck is going on?  I’m pretty sure I almost had sex with her.  I would have if she hadn’t stopped us.  Then she still kisses me after she realized it was me.  And then whatever the hell that was in the kitchen… Does she…like me?  I smack my own head.  I sound like a twelve year old girl.  What the hell?  I take a deep breath.  I guess this is one of those times where I just have to see what happens.  I can’t control this one. 

I head back into the living room.  Hanamaki raises an eyebrow at me.  “Don’t even ask,” I warn.  There must be something in my tone or my expression.  He holds up his hands and shakes his head.  I stalk back into the kitchen.  I look around the place where everything changed.  I shake my head and smack my own cheeks.  I can’t think about this anymore right now.  I busy myself with making breakfast for something to do.  I’ll deal with the fallout of this as it happens.  That’s all I can do.  What a way to start the day?  Especially _this_ day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...


End file.
